<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking the Drive Thru by KiwiCutie013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425358">Walking the Drive Thru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013'>KiwiCutie013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fast Food, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tuckington - Freeform, but its Tucker so..., drive thru, employee/customer relationship, fast food au, innuendos, wendys au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash just wanted some peace and quiet. To finish his shift in the back room and then go home to a quiet dorm. But a certain drunk, flirtatious customer was making that very difficult. </p>
<p>He wasn't a people person, but he was about to make an exception. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fast food AU!!!! : )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Implied Yorkalina), Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking the Drive Thru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea and decided to use it to cure my writer's block. </p>
<p>I might make a sequel if people like it and if I feel inspired, so leave a kudos and tell me what you think : ) </p>
<p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His job wasn’t all that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, the Wendy’s he worked at was kind of shitty and didn’t pay very well, due to its lack of customers. But what could you expect from a small fast food place that was built right across the street from one of the nicest plazas he had ever seen; fit with cafes, bars, and shopping centers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides from the lack of customers, the place was pretty decent. He worked with friendly people and the rude customers he did come across made up for it when he got to watch Maine escort them out of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only problems he ever had occurred with the place was when he had to deal with a stupidly arrogant or idiotic costumer. He had very little patience and was never a people person, so dealing with certain individuals demanding to speak to the manager, as if Carolina would tell them any different then what Washington already reiterated multiple times, wasn’t really his forte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why Carolina had him work out of sight. In the back, cooking or cleaning, or, if needed, completing busy work; tedious tasks that Wyoming refused to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was fine because he didn’t mind getting to be away from all the noise and commotion that working with people caused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already had to deal with it on a daily basis due to attending college with North and York, so he was grateful for the peace and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Wash!” York called, having poked his head into the back room and rested his arm against the door frame to interrupt Washington unpacking and organizing the newly shipped supplies. “Lina needs you working the drive thru. Apparently Georgia decided not to show and she needs someone out there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was, why it lasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington sighed. “Got it.” He replied dryly, trying his best not to sound agitated as he placed the box he was going through on the wooden table next to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, we pick up so much slack for that guy.” York joked, “Reckoned Lina would have fired him by now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He makes up for it when he’s here.” Washington corrected. He wasn’t wrong. Georgia may have been an asshole who decided not to show up whenever he felt like it, but he was a people pleaser and worked hard. “And you better not let Carolina hear you call her that.” Wash warned as he passed York by in the doorway, heading towards the drive thru window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” He heard York degrade behind him. “She loves me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington chuckled as he placed the headset equipment on so he could connect and hear the orders coming through the speaker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a busy night, so they were getting about a customer or two every 30 minutes. Meaning Wash didn’t have to do much, so he kept himself busy as he transitioned between working the drive thru and working the cashier as the other employees began tapping out for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time a customer finally came to the drive thru; him, Carolina, Maine, and Connecticut were the only employees left in the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington wrapped up his conversation with Connie as he spoke into the mic. “Welcome to Wendy’s, what can I get for you?” He asked, the greeting ingrained in his head from months of practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a long pause and wondered if maybe he was wrong about someone being there before a slurred response came through the headset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you want baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was flirtatious and cocky and just by the way the words ended and started, Wash could tell the customer was highly intoxicated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was used to this occasionally. There were pubs across the street and drunk people came by every now and then to sate their munchies or to meet up with other people. He wasn’t condoning drunk customers driving a car through the drive thru, but he was inclined to serve them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t mean he was going to enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything in particular I can get for you?” Washington asked, slightly irritated just by the fact that he knew this was going to be an infuriating person to serve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” The customer slurred, trailing off with his words. “Whatda you want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington paused. He memorized the menu pretty well for his job, but he never actually ordered anything or made himself anything. He didn’t like greasy food. “I don’t eat fast food.” He said flatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I can take it slow.” Came another provocative response from the customer. “Bow chicka bow wow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you can,” He said dully, not wanting to engage in any sort or argument or flirty discussion with the drunken customer. “What would you like off the menu?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another silence was heard before the person on the other side of the com spoke again. “One frosty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington nodded as he reached for the cups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were getting somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what size?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” The man paused. “One.” He reiterated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington rolled his eyes as he reached for a medium cup. If the customer didn’t know the difference between quantity and cup size in his drunken state, then he probably didn’t care. “That’ll be $1.50 at the next window.” Washington huffed, ready to be done with this customer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wash passed the cup off to Maine who gave him a grunt in response as he took it behind the counter to where the machine was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington was expecting the drive from the speaker to the window to take a while as most drunks weren’t very coordinated when it came to driving, but what he wasn’t expecting was for a dark toned man with pulled back dreads and gorgeous brown eyes to walk up and lean against the ledge of the drive through window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, didn’t expect someone who sounded so tired to look so hot.” The customer praised as he ogled Wash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington paused, looking at the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus christ he was hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like, stupid hot with a bright smile, toned body, and gorgeous eyes, even with them being slightly clouded from too much liqour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington could feel himself blushing and quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and scowled. “You can’t just walk through a drive thru!” He huffed, not catching the attention from the other employees in the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he overreacted, he just never had a customer try to actually walk through a drive thru. It was nothing he’d ever seen before. There was no point in walking through a drive thru when the doors to the restaurant were still open. “Where is your car?” He exasperated, about ready to faceplant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax baby, it's around here somewhere.” The stranger slurred, smirking at Washington as he crossed his arms over the ledge to the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop calling me baby.” Wash stressed, face slightly blushed from the man’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then,” The stranger squinted at Washington’s name tag and then smiled. “Wash-ing-ton.” He said, sounding out each syllable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger didn’t give him any time to respond as he huffed, sounding very unimpressed. “That’s kind of a lame name.” He mused, outstretching his finger and closing one eye as he pointed to his name tag. He dropped his hand and smiled. “Imma call you Wash.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington sighed. “Call me what you like, but I can’t-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Tucker.” The stranger interrupted. “Woer of women, ladies man, doctor love-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington raised his voice over the stranger in order to finish his sentence. “You’re going to need to come inside.” He said sternly. “I can’t serve you through the drive thru without you being in a car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” The stranger gawked, slightly offended. “Is this what I get for being responsible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you being responsible!?” Wash exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it would be very dangerous for me to be driving right now,” Tucker stated matter of factly. “Duh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least he knew he was wasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington almost facepalmed. “I agree, but I can’t serve you. You’re going to have to come inside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker pouted. “Laaaaaame.” He whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not lame.” Wash stated. “It’s the law.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker glared and adjusted his fingers to make two Ls, before turning them to the side to make a rectangle shape. “Square.” He protested before laughing and dropping his hands. “The square is you by the way.” He added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington sighed. “Yea, I got that and If you want your frosty you’re going to have to come inside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker pouted once again and further leaned his head into his arms. “Can I make it?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washington raised a brow. “Make it? Make what?” He questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker smiled. “My frosty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wash looked behind him to see it already made and then looked back to Tucker. There was no way he was allowed to let Tucker in there and behind the counter playing around with the milkshake machine, even if he wanted to. “No.” He said, causing Tucker to frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He whined. “I’ll be careful. I’m really clean.” He defended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wash rubbed at his head as he noticed Connie leaving for the night. “How about this,” He started, causing Tucker to perk up. “You come inside, I’ll let you be behind the counter while </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>make your frosty,” Wash said, putting emphasis on I before continuing. “and then you can use the phone to call someone to pick you up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker smiled and grabbed the sides of the window like he was gonna climb through instead of using the door. Wash sighed as he backed up, allowing Tucker enough room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.’ Tucker confirmed as he swung his feet over the ledge. “I come inside, make us frostys, and then you drive me home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wash bit back a smile. “Sounds good.” He said, trying not to blush as Tucker winked at him and walked past him towards the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wash turned and watched as he walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obnoxious, arrogant, cocky, with gorgeous eyes, a nice ass, and a contagious smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did he just get himself into?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>